the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly News December 2019
Battle Advertising *Chief Joseph (Nez Perce) vs. Clay Allison (United States). Hungry for a good old wild west battle? Well, you're in luck. Hin-mah-too-yah-lat-kekt, better known as Chief Joseph, who fought against all odds to defend the Naz Perce tribe against the United States Army goes toe-to-toe against the notorious gunfighter Clay Allison. When two legends meet only one will be left standing after the dust settles. *MI13 (Marvel Comics) vs. Stardust Crusaders (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure). MI13 has retrieved a Stand arrow from Egypt and with that, the United Kingdom holds it aswell. Fearing the danger of a superpower possessing such a powerful artifact, Joseph Joestar assembles his old camerades and develops an elaborate plan to steal it and bring it to the Speedwagon Foundation for safekeeping. Unfortunately for the Stardust Crusaders, Pete Wisdom has gotten wind of this and has assembled his own team to stop them. *Hans Landa (Inglorious Bastards) vs. Minura (Ip Man). Hans Landa: the ruthless and opportunistic SS officer who tracked down Jews with brutal efficiency and cunning. Minura: the Japanese IJA officer with whose obsession with martial arts brought him into conflict with the legendary Ip Man. When Landa's quick with meets Minura's brutal determination, only one can leave the arena as the Deadliest Warrior. *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) vs. Strelok (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.). Even though Half-Life 3 isn't confirmed the VR game Half-Life: Alyx is and to celebrate we're throwing our favorite crowbar wielding scientist into the Zone, the Chernobyl exclusion zone that is! As radioactive mutants crawl around them Gordon Freeman and Strelok take up arms to see who can be the Deadliest Warrior. *Corvo Attano (Dishonored) vs. Booker DeWitt (BioShock). From Deadliest to Dadliest! Never mess with a girl if her father is an elite assassin or a hardened army vet/private eye and that is what these two are about to figure out. A weapon in one hand and a spell in the other Corvo and Booker will fight to make their little girls proud. *Tarzan (self-titled movie) vs. Simba (Lion King). In today's battle we have a Disney death match which will be anything but family-friendly. Both these warriors hail from the continent of Africa and their similarities don't stop there. Losing a parent or parents at a young age, they were raised by a completely different species in isolation from their own kind until a chance encounter set them on the path to greatness. Who will come out on top in this battle between a wild man and a wild beast? World News Popculture *Taylor Swift has broken Micheal Jackson's records for holding the most American Music Awards. At the time of his death, Jackson held 26 awards which has been surpassed by Swift's 29. The other big winners of the AMA are Billie Eilish for Best New Artist, Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes' Señorita for Best Collaboration and the Korean boy band BTS for Best Tour. *''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' has been released and has received much praise for new gameplay elements and visual flare, though it received major criticism from fans for leaving out some Pokémon. By now the Pokémon franchise is 23 years old with over 800 in its national Pokédex. With so many creatures roaming around the game's world it naturally becomes hard to balance the game not to mention to read all the Pokémon so developer Game Freak was forced to pick and chose which Pokémon to leave in and out of the game, including some from the first game in the series Pokémon Red and Blue. Naturally, this lead to some fans being quite upset at the fact that their favorite critter was being left out while others got seemingly preferential treatment. However, this didn't stop Sword and Shield from becoming a success, surpassing even Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in Japan as the most sold Switch game on launch. *If you're a fan of SCP Wiki then you might have heard about this already, but if not let me share you the recent 'tea' as the whippersnappers call it these days. The SCP wiki falls under Creative Commons (CC) meaning that it's publicly owned. 6 months ago, however, Andrey Duksin, a Russian artist who worked with the Russian branch of the wiki to create some art and other merch, has copyrighted everything SCP under the Eurasian Customs Union (EACU) and used it to exert power over the Russian branch and several fan communities. Not only that, but he has demanded to be made admin over the Russian branch and it to be turned into a huge advertisement for his own work. This is obviously illegal, but thanks to the EACU's backward bullshit he has been able to get away with and the SCP wiki has decided to lawyer the heck up. If you wanna help out you can donate here to their legal fund or by simply spreading the word. DF stands with SCP Russia. *Taking a brief break from internet legal troubles we switch over to something more light-hearted. Elon Musk recently revealed his latest electric car: the Cybertruck. An off-road vehicle with bulletproof glass and clad in the same kind of steel being used to make SpaceX's Starship spacecraft. This no doubt made you think that it is a super cool space car, just too bad it looks like it came right from a PS1 game. Not only that, but when Musk tried to show off the car's bulletproof glass by throwing a metal ball at it, he ended up denting it. The Cybertruck is said to hit the markets in 2022, so they will at least of some time to work out the kinks. *So, there is a lot of drama surrounding the COPPA law, the FTC, and YouTube. I won't go too deep into COPPA, but to sum it up, it is a law that prevents websites from gathering date on children that are 13 and younger, including cookies. YouTube for a while didn't fall under COPPA because you needed to be over 13 to create an account. However, as children's content on YouTube began to grow and children began to use YouTub more and more the social media juggernaut could no longer support this argument and was sued by several child advocacy groups. Not only did they have to pay a fine but also make a new rule which will go in effect in 2020 that videos that aren't for children and aren't clearly marked as such. The problem is even if you make videos for people in their late teens, YouTube and the FTC might just label it as kids content anyway. Clearly this got some people creators upset, but if it will really be bad as they say remains to be seen.